First Time
by ReadingStar
Summary: James Potter had ignored Lily for the past week. One whole week of what one would imagine to be heaven for Lily, but no, because she missed him. Lily Evans missed James Potter and though she hated herself for it, Lily had finally accepted it. / For 33 years since the ship sunk.


_**The First**_

**Written for- Mourning 33 years since the death of James and Lily Potter**

**Disclaimer:**

_**No matter how much I wish, I shall never be J.K. Rowling**_  
><em><strong>No matter how much I beg, I shall never own Harry Potter.<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was a bright day and most students could be seem lazing on the grounds, enjoying what was probably the last few days of good weather.<p>

Lily Evans, however, was seated in her room, her window wide open as she tried to read. But every time she looked down at the book, her mind would wander.

James Potter had ignored Lily for the past week. One whole week of what one would imagine to be heaven for Lily, but no, because she missed him. Lily Evans missed James Potter and though she hated herself for it, Lily had finally accepted it.

A sudden knock on the door startled the red-head, pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked up, hopefully.

"Hi Lily." It was Remus. "I had come to meet James and just decided to check on you. The girls claim that you haven't left your room all weekend, except for meal times. They're worried about you."

"Yeah, I've been busy with work and… Stuff."

"You know," Remus said, picking up her quill and looking at it, seemingly interested. "James really likes you, and, don't deny it, you like him too." Remus smiled to himself. "Maybe if you apologised…"

"No," Lily replied firmly.

"No to what? Liking him or apologising?" Remus asked playfully.

"Apologising."

"So you like him."

"No."

"Sorry, my mistake. You love him."

Lily her pillow at him. "Remus," she whined. "This is serious."

"I know. Lily, you should really go and apologise. James will forgive you."

"But like, what if all this had just been some prank or dare that he's carried on gor years and he doesn't even actually like me like that and-"

"Lily Evans, are you trying to suggest that I don't know my friend properly? If I say that Prongs likes you, then he does."

"Really?" Lily asked.

Remus nodded. "And if you go and apologise now, you might be able to fix things up between the two of you."

Lily nodded pensively. "I think I'll go now," she said. "Thanks Remus." She hugged him before exiting her room, practically skipping to James' room.

"James," Lily said softly, pushing the door ajar. "Hi…" she began, nervously all excitement leaving her. "Can I come in?"

James nodded, as he opened his hand and released a snitch. She watched it zoom out of his hand and flutter by his head before he caught it and once again did the same thing.

"James," Lily repeated, feeling rather stupid now. "I'm really sorry about the way I spoke to you that day and I guess it was wrong of me but I'd just been having a bad day and I kind of lost it, not that I'm trying to make excuses for my behaviour but I shouldn't have and all these days with you ignoring me has kinda made me realise how much I miss- no- like you and will you forgive me?"

James didn't reply, his eyes betraying no emotions, if he felt any. He continued to stare at the snitch, blankly.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"What?" Lily asked, thinking that she hadn't heard him properly.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Lily stared at James for a second, her mouth hanging open before nodding vigorously. "Yes," she said. "Yes. Yes James Potter. Yes!"

Outside, Remus tiptoed past the room, smiling to himself. The ship had finally begun to sail, he thought.

Lily waited by the Entrance Hall, fidgeting nervously with her scarf. It was the morning of Halloween and she was actually going to Hogsmeade with James Potter.

What would everyone say? Lily wondered. She'd already talked her dorm mates through it but the rest of the school didn't know. In fact, all they knew was that Lily hated James and James liked Lily. This was bad, really bad.

"Ready?" a voice asked from next to her, making her jump.

"Potter," she said. "Don't do that. You scared me."

"James."

"Huh?"

"You can call me James now, seeing that we're going on a date and all that."

"Right," Lily said. "James."

"So, shall we go?"

Lily nodded, adjusting her scarf once again before following him.

"Where to first?" James asked as they entered the snow-covered village.

"How about Three Broomsticks? It's quiet chilly ad I could do with a Butterbeer."

"Three Broomsticks it is them," James said, leasing the way.

The shop was almost full, as per usual, save for the couches and had been decorated with bats and floating pumpkins. They both took a corner couch, sitting by each other.

"Two Butterbeers please," James said as Lily stared at the Pumpkin shaped candle on their table, unsure on where else to rest her eyes.

"So Lily Evans, what are your Hobbies?" James asked, prompting conversation.

"Reading," Lily replied simply.

"And?" James prompted. Nodding at Rosmerta who had just placed their drinks on the table.

"I don't know," Lily said with a shrug. "Lazing about. Watching TV, when I'm at home."

She reached for a glass of Butterbeer and James did too, for the same one, at the same time. Their hands brushed, sending a tingling sensation through Lily. She blushed  
>James raised an eyebrow at her, then, smirking, he took her hand in his, a warm smile now replacing the smirk.<p>

Lily smiled back. Having James' hand around hers gave her a sense of security. She suddenly felt safe, as though the horrors of the outside world would never reach her, never affect her.

James squeezed her hand before pulling his hand out of hers and taking the Butterbeer. She blinked, missing his hand instantly and lifting her head from his shoulder, took her own drink and sipped it.

James sighed in dismay as Lily took her head of his shoulder. Maybe he should have continued holding her hand. He sure did regret pulling away now.

They finished their drink without any more contact, much to both of their dismay, and left the shop, stepping into the cold once again.

Feeling her shiver next to him, James slipped his hand into hers once again, rubbing her hand with his thumb

"Where to next," Lily asked.

"Um," James said, running a hand through his hair and turning to face her.  
>He blinked. He hadn't realised how close they were standing and now that he had, he had a strong urge to kiss her. Not that it was the first time he'd felt this way but he'd never been so close to her before and anyways, this was different..<p>

"Lily," he whispered.

"James," she replied, her voice barely audible.

Unable to hold back any more, he leaned towards her, placing one hand on her back and the other in her hair.

And then, he kissed her.

He'd always dreamt of kissing Lily Evans, the girl of his dreams from the day he'd met her, but it had never occurred to James how perfect it would be, and then, all too soon, it was over.

Their first kiss, over.

"James," Lily whispered again.

"Hmm," he replied, stepping back and wrapping his hand around her waist.

"Where should we go next?"

"How about Honeydukes." Lily nodded.

Honeydukes, too, had been decorated for Halloween, Lily noticed as she and James entered the candy shop.

"Come on," Lily said, grabbing James' hand and dragging him towards her favourite shelf, quiet aware of the fact that a lot of the other students were staring at them.

She began picking off some liquorice wands, pumpkin pasties and other sweet treats as James simply watched her, still not sure how she felt about the kiss.

James did, however, refused to let his Evans pay for all the candy she'd bought.

"James, you really don't have to. And anyways you paid at Three Broomsticks so it's only fair that I pay now."

"Lily, I insist that I pay. Don't you want to keep me happy?" he whined.

"Yes but-"

"Then it is done," James said, placing his money on the counter and taking her bag of sweets in one hand and Lily's hand in the other, he walked out of the shop.

They returned to Hogwarts after that, making their way to the Head's Dorm together. James said something that made Lily laugh. They stopped in front of their doors.

"See you at dinner," Lily said, shyly, leaning on her toes and giving James a peck on his lips before going into her own room.

James stared at where she had been, running a hand through his hair and then entered his own room.

They had woken up that morning just as dates and now, they could officially be called a couple.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it :) This is my first attempt at 'fluff' and I'd like to thank all those who helped me by going through the fic and giving the me really good plot ideas.<strong>

**i'm also sorry for all the I left out, like the Butterbeer and the Popcorn and Sirius and Peter (cuz that failed epicly...)**

**Reviews are also welcome!**


End file.
